Cale Bromwell
Biographical Information Name: Cale Mathew Bromwell Code Name: 32 Age: 29 Sex: Male Nationality: Spanish-American Physical Description Height: 6'1" Weight: 165 lbs Eye Color: bright blue Hair Color/Style: short but a bit messy Other: : Scars: *Blade Slash on the right chest *a cut on the right eye brow *various minor scars all throughout his body : Tattoos: *One on right shoulder (32) *tribal on nape *a tribal chain around his left bicep : Piercings: Left ear Better Description: *Incredibly good looking *An athlete's and a model's build (very lean) *A dimple in his right cheek *A great smile *Eyebrows that are a bit thick *He looks like he's been through hell and back X-Outfit: *Black hooded robe (see Nazgul from Lord of the Rings) *there are two silver pins joined together by a silver chain right below the collar bone. one pin is the 'X' pin (X-men logo)and the other is the holy symbol of Manzanare Casual Outfit: *Light colored shirts *Casual shorts *Blue reflective-tint shades Equipment: (See Appendix) Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation (formerly) and Magic (Current) Former Extra-normal abilities: Cale mutation allowed him limited access to the Time Stream. *This allowed him to stop time in a targeted area (a 30 foot sphere). Current Extra-normal abilties: '''As in-direct effect of Alpha's intervention, Cale's power has changed from accessing the Time Stream to access to magic. *To be able to use his power, he must string together words to create the effect. He cannot just think of the effect and it will be brought about. *His access to magic also has a limitation being that he could only cast a limited number of spells (7) in a day. *Casting more spells than what he is used to drains his lifeforce, and could potentially kill him. '''Weaknesses: *If Cale is rendered unable to speak, he will not be able to use his powers. *Additionally, within each week, he must spend an hour in natural surroundings, lest his spells malfunction *Cale still retains his weakness for radiation. It no longer causes him injury or his injuries to worsen, however, exposure gives him an extreme headache, preventing him from concentrating and weakens him. 'Normal human' Abilities: *Combat trained by Shato and Rift, *Self taught survival skills from his entrapment in a different plane/dimension *Has mastered wielding his Anubis Staff in combat *Excellent marksman *Very good cooking skills *Very good and accomplished businessman Psychological Description Personality: *Serious all the time *He doesn't talk much now unlike before. *Cale used to be very outgoing and playful, but now he's quite reserved and speaks only when spoken to or when he needs to. Interests: NEEDED Hobbies: ''NEEDED'' History: Cale is the adopted son of Franklin and Vanessa Bromwell. It is important to note that Cale is not their real son, however they are unaware of this fact. Cale was switched at birth with the Bromwells' real child. Where their real son is and where Cale's true parents are remain a mystery to this day. Cale also has two brothers, Roy, who is 22 and Shane, who is just turned one. The Bromwell family is very very very wealthy, however, the children have been raised well. Cale is a bright humble young man who just wants to help in his small way. In his childhood, Cale was abducted by a group of cultists who believe that by sacrificing him they would bring forth a demon into the world and give them power. Before they could be stopped, they managed to mark Cale with strange tattoos on his nape and around his biceps. Cale hardly speaks about the incident. Though he does believe that his mutant abilities emerged around the same time. His brother took it to himself to make Cale his responsibility and thus spent a lot more time with him. Eventually, Cale recovered and he did so well. In fact, in an attempt to understand what had been done to him, he took an active interest in the occult. Cale has studied in the most prestigious schools in London, Spain and The US. After several months staying in the Institute, a crucial mission in which they had to retake the mansion from an extraplanar cybernetic lifeform dubbed The Core. In the final battle, Cale had mistakenly 'frozen' a part of The Core and it, in turn, deemed it an attack. Alpha had intervened and sent Cale to another dimension to plug a hole in reality. When Cale arrived in the other dimension, he found that he no longer had had access to his powers and had to fend for himself for weeks against the native creatures of that dimension. In his wandering, he had stumbled across a tribe of nomads and they took him in. Their 'shaman' saw potential in Cale and asked him to train under him. Years passed and Cale had joined the young men of the tribe to protect it as they travelled through the wilderness, using his skills in magic. Time passed differently in that dimension than here on Earth. Cale returned 10 years older while only a few months had passed on Earth; The Shaman felt that it is right that Cale be returned to his proper home after he had served the tribe well. The God of Harvests, Manzanare, also Cale's patron deity, allowed the Shaman's petition and gave the instructions for the ritual that allowed Cale to return to Earth. Background information Cale is controlled by Ice Appendix A: Equipment Anubis Staff *Enchanted hardwood staff with the head of Anubis (egyptian deity). *the eyes glow on command **This provides illumination equivalent to two bright flashlights (at maximum intensity) *Allows him to once per day use: **Teleportation to a preselected location, per plane of existence ***The location cannot be changed once selected ****Earth: The Institute's Medical Lab ****The Beastlands: The Temple of Manzanare *Cale can materializes or dematerializes the staff at will *Imbued Sapphire - a sapphire gem at the back of the head of the staff. **It allows Cale to use force as means to move things around. This is similar to the basic telekinesis ability ***It does not allow shielding (for energy attacks, but may be able to 'attack' physical matter. ****Ex. This ability may be able to hold a bullet at a time (max: low caliber revolver) in midair, but cannot stop fire, electricity, sound, radiation effects by itself ***Range out to 50 feet. ***It does not allow molecular rearrangement ***Though it allows the movement of objects, DOES NOT allow flight. Slow levitation may be achieved. Blue Reflective-Tint Shades: *video heads up display, feeds him information regarding anything that can be found either from his company's servers, the internet or fed from The Core *high level connectivity **bluetooth **Wi-Fi *commlink is embedded * video playback (what he can see can be transmitted to someone else) * automatically sync'd to his smartphone * Buttons on the frame to switch to a different type of vision (infrared, night, thermal only) * GPS ready/activated * any practical application when used with his smartphone (with the appropriate programming or software) * Electron3 prototype. SmartPhone * powerful tablet and phone combined * touchscreen * voice control enabled * GPS ready/activated * 4 terrabyte storage * Electron3 prototype APPENDIX B: Relationships Family Information: *Franklin Bromwell 52 (father) *Vanessa Bromwell 51(mother) *Roy Francis Bromwell 23 *Shane David Bromwell 2 The Bromwells own Bromwell Enterprises which holds together two ventures: *Bridges Ltd: A transport company involved in transporting equipment, vehicles, personnel/people and goods. This is their primary business **they own their own planes, cargo ships, cruise ships, yachts, buse **they also have a delivery/package service very similar to FedEx and UPS *Electron3: A new venture which focuses on electronics (mobile phones, mobile computers, radio, wireless communication) Bromwell Enterprises supply construction materials and parts for different industrial needs. APPENDIX C: Spells Needed Category:Males Category:Magical Category:X men